


Finna Nut

by Yosu



Series: Finna Nut: A Series of Unfortunut Events [1]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, boys touching, nut, read this to die instantly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: Hey guys, its like the flute fic, but worse!(Real talk: its Oda x Saga semi-smut. Also Oda's in l e w d  c l o t h i n g because I had to.)Or; PUNISHED YOSU, A WOMAN DENIED HER FREEDOM.(Originally posted on Wattpad)





	Finna Nut

**Author's Note:**

> please dont read this

**((a/n: hey, if you know me in real life, just fucking kill me because of this.))**

Saga Masamune was a horny, teenage boy.

Though, it's low key compared to most. Masamune's relationships were short lived — he's had girlfriends, but only for three months. Maybe five for some, but that's rare.

However, Ritsu Oda — his shy stalker from the library — was different. Considering the boy was attached to him like a moth to a flame, Masamune doubted shy little Ritsu would leave.

But maybe, at the moment, (with Masamune's  _lewd_  thoughts) Ritsu should.

———

Library. 3 'o clock.

Masamune and Ritsu were doing their normal routine of staying in the library after school. Ritsu face tinted pink (apparently, even being  _near_  Masamune made him like this), the senior his normal stoic self.

Thank god — Masamune had an excellent poker face, because said 'stoic' senior's mind was racing with less than wholesome thoughts.

Thoughts of Ritsu doing  _lewd_ acts. Which is probably the worst thing Masamune has ever done, considering the said boy was sitting right next to him.

Masamune sighed. "Have you had any lewd thoughts?" He blankly asked. "About us, I mean."

Which nearly made Rusty sputter into an embarrassed mess. Which Masamune really liked, because it's cute — and it was  _actually really fucking hot when they did have sex —_ but got him nowhere.

The senior groaned. "Just answer the question, Ritsu."

"O-o-kay, b-but, s-senpai..." Ritsu mumbled, face flushing a deeper red. Which was normal. "...T-that's inappropriate for us to discuss in public."

"Well?"

"I-I mean..." Ritsu blushed a deep red. "Y-yes? Goodness this is I-I... I don't any of them are appropriate for b-boys but I..." Ritsu voice trailed off, voice cracking all the while stuttering.

 _Says the guy who got fucked in this library,_ Masamune thought.  _By another guy._

"Plus!" Ritsu squeaked. "W-we should discuss this in  _private,_ and definitely not at  _school_."

"Like we haven't done worse."

Ritsu's face was then permanently painted red for the rest of the day.

———

Having Ritsu over was treat. Especially in his room.

Except that Masamune had boughten feminine lingerie. At the time, he was thinking with his dick, not his brain.

He had also laid it out on his bed.

15,000 yen. Light pink. Lacy as all hell. Ribbons on the bra straps and on the panties waist band.

"That's girls underwear." Ritsu said frankly, blushing lightly. He almost looked depressed - probably thinking ' _Is Saga-senpai is cheating on me?'_  or something like that.

"Yes." Masamune responded. "I bought them because I'd thought it'd look good on you."

"You—!" Ritsu face flushed. "Y-You w-w-w—" He stuttered into a mess. "But I'm a  _boy_ and— and those are  _girls_  clothing— and—"

Masamune patted Ritsu's back. "It's okay." He calmed. "I'm the only person who'll see you in it."

Ritsu blushed a deep red.

Thinking about it, it was completely normal that Ritsu was embarrassed.

Ritsu, the shrieking violet, probably has done nothing sexual prior to this. Or, he has, since the boy has mostly likely masturbated in past. But anything sexual with another person? Unlikely.

"I-I'll t-try it on..." Ritsu mumbled. "N-n-not today though I—"

Yowch.

And then Ritsu goes home, after stuffing the underwear in his bag.

Just why did Masamune think with his dick...?

———

Ritsu is acting confident. An actual first, and that  _confuses_ Masamune — who's so used to the shy wallflower Ritsu Oda.

The shy Ritsu Oda, who stalked him for three years. Who barely knows what kissing is and how sex works.

"I- I'm going home with you today—" The freshman tried saying as confidently as he could. Which was unsuccessful, so it came out as unsure as always.

"Okay." Masamune responded, unsure himself. What was this kid  _planning_?

"Good!" Ritsu squeaked. "I mean—" He mumbled. "I mean, good."

———

Ritsu was not good at taking control of sexual situations. Most likely because he was so shy and timid.

But it was endearing.

Ritsu, in anxiety, unbutton his school jacket.

Masamune watched him from his bed, sitting nonchalantly — eyeing the shy boy's body.

Slim body, pale skin, chestnut brown hair, forrest green eyes.

He was  _really_  cute.

Ritsu tugged his jacket down, unbuttoning his dress shirt — which was transparent enough to see something light pink.

Oh gosh.

"I—" A stumble over words as he pulled his shirt down, revealing the light pink bra. "I wore it — like you bought them for, senpai."

"I can tell."

Ritsu smiled uncomfortably, taking his jeans off — the last article of clothing— down and showing the panties. Which adorable on him, cupping his dick and balls in the thin and pink lace.

"Th-They were really hard to get used to, b-but I—" He paused. "They're very comfortable."

Masamune sighed. "I see. You look  _very_ cute in them." And hot. But Masamune left that part out — Ritsu would've went in to a flurry of stuttering and blushing.

Which was also very hot. So why did he keep his mouth shut?

"Tha— Thank you, senpai." Ritsu shakily said and walked towards Masamune, arms crossed in discomfort.

And Ritsu sits next to him. On the bed, of course. He was fidgeting, ever so slightly.

And as the stupid teenage boy, he pounced onto Ritsu, ravenously grouping and kissing and-

———

Obviously, the much older Ritsu was enraged at this point — but just as nude, laying next to Masamune in his bed.

"Fuck you," Ritsu snapped venomously. "You _know_  that never happened and  _will never_ happen between us."

"And if it did?"

"If it did, it proves how much of an  _idiot_ I was," Ritsu paused, blushing — turning his head away. "And how much of a pervert  _you_  were."

Masamune sighed, "And here I thought you would've  _enjoyed_  hearing about are high school."

" _As if_."

Masamune would've talked about the times when Ritsu would get drunk — which was easy, considering Ritsu was a lightweight. Surprisingly, along with being an annoying drunk, he'd like to talk about dreams.

Which, surprise-surprise, was mostly about high school.

Fucking nerd.

**Author's Note:**

> never read this EVER again


End file.
